Gamblin' Man
by CrazzyCas
Summary: So this is my take of what would happen if Sam and Dean went to Las Vegas. Read and Review please! First story second time posting
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own Supernatural or the characters, though I have met the actors. I wrote this story to help me get in the fandom door. Please review and comment your ideas! First story so I need feedback to improve my writing.**

Sam and Dean were on the trail of a monster, they weren't sure what they were up against but as always they were prepared. There was a string of deaths and disappearances in Las Vegas; the victims had all been trying to con the casino.

~Yesterday~

Sam had read about the seemingly righteous deaths during his trip to the library searching for a job. He saw the multiple mysterious killings and was instantly intrigued, once he opened the link and digested the details of the case he knew it was for him and Dean.

~Current Day~

Once they checked in at a shady yet cheap motel for the duration of their stay, Sam dug out his laptop and began looking at the details of what they were up against. Dean suited up and checked the glove compartment of the Impala for the FBI badge, noting what famous rocker he was named after.

Dean shouted "See ya later, Sammy!"

Sam didn't even waste his energy correcting Dean, knowing he would be out the door before he could get the words out.

Sam spent what seemed like days finding out what he could, coming up with no more than what he found at the library, as it was an ongoing investigation. As he was shutting his laptop Dean came stumbling in, nearly tripping on the threshold; Sam shot up from the small table catching his older brother under the arms. Sam was used to this; Dean had probably gone to some bar asking about rumors, and to socialize.

"Love you Sammy…" Dean drunkenly mumbled.

"Love you too, Dean."

This was the usually exchange when Dean came staggering back plastered, after getting what he needed from local women. Sam tossed Dean into his queen bed and then fell into his own, snoring on contact.


	2. Chapter 2

Dean endured the same nightmare since he made the deal to save his beloved Sammy, he had become what he despised and what he hunted…a Demon.

Dean shot up out of bed, forcing himself awake at the same point in his dream as every morning. It was only 5 A.M., too early to wake Sammy up. Dean decided to see what he could find on the laptop with the knowledge of what he found out last night. Once he opened the laptop he remembered that he only knew how to find things pertaining to anime or Busty Asian Beauties. Knowing that Sam woke up at 7 on the dot; Dean left just in time to be walking in the door with hot and greasy breakfast for both of them as Sam rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Glad you could join the land of the living Sammy!"

"Shut up, Jerk!" Sam quickly retorted out of habit.

"So I talked to the coroner last night, turns out that bodies had giant strips of flesh missing and some giant claw marks. One of the vics even had some feathers around her wounds." Dean recalled the body, shuddering as he opened up Sam's breakfast and his pie.

"What were they gangbanged by the zoo? Honestly Dean I don't think there is a case here, when I first read the report I thought I found something but this just seems like nothing. I've been wrong before."

"No I think that there is definitely something here. It might not be our "normal" but it's something." Dean felt weird being the one who pushed a case but to be honest he loved being in Las Vegas and wouldn't mind staying for a while even if there wasn't a case.

As soon as Sam and Dean finished their breakfast Sam logged onto the laptop, averting his eyes from what Dean had spent his morning looking at. Closing the windows he reopened the search engine typing in large claws and feathers. All that came up were some dinosaurs that had long been extinct, though hunting one would be bad-ass. The rest of the results were all dumb blogs that supposed "experts" had collected.

"Well Dean…"

"What Sammy?"

"I got jack, we should call Bobby."

"I'm on it." Dean dialed the number with practiced speed.

"Hello?" Bobby answered in his husky voice.

"Hey Bobby, Sammy and me are here in Las Vegas on a case, been some strange deaths out here. I went to see the bodies last night and they were brutal Bobby, flesh torn right down to the bone. But what it gets freakier, one of the female vics had bloody feathers near the tears."

"Well, now I ain't heard of nothing like that. Tell you boys what, I'm gonna hit these old books hard and see what I can dig up about our mystery monster." Bobby breathed out into the microphone of his turn to dial phone.

"Glad to hear it Bobby. Good luck, we'll call you if we find anything else. Let us know what were up against ASAP." Dean ended the call before Bobby could declare his love for his boys.


	3. Chapter 3

"As much fun as this smelly motel is, I gotta get outta here Sammy. Whatya say we hit the strip for a bit, until Bobby gets back to us?"

"I don't know Dean; I don't really feel like going out."

"Consider it surveillance. You obviously can't find anything and these walls aren't going to start talking to you. Come get in the car. Bitch."

"Jerk." Sam said as he grabbed his phone and locked the door behind them.

Dean not knowing the area drove around for almost an hour, driving up and down the strip and the surrounding side streets. He finally found a parking spot, pulling in careful not to scratch his baby.

"Geesh Dean could you have parked further away? We would have been better walking from the motel." Sam whined and moaned as he and Dean made their way to the strip.

"Shut your cakehole." Dean demanded. "Look Sasquatch we never get a chance to blow off steam. I got less than a year to live and I ain't gonna waste it watching the wallpaper peel from those paper thin walls. We've got a full wallet, empty stomachs, and sexual desires."

Sam and Dean walked in total silence after the last comment, knowing that Sam rarely needed to give into his carnal needs. Dean wanted to break the silence with an apology knowing talking about the subject brought up feelings of Jessica, though he didn't not wanting a chick flick moment.

"Sammy, does that say best "Bacon Burgers In the Universe"?"

"Yeah, Dean, it does. Can we check if they have salad first?"

"No we can't, this is once in a life time opportunity!" Dean was almost on the verge of jumping up and down like an excited child.

Sam sighed knowing that this would make his brother happy and he was right Dean had less than a year to live, what would one burger hurt? They sat down in a booth across from one another, playing an awkward and unintentional game of footsie because of Sam's long legs. The waitress came back with their food giving Dean a longing look that said meet me in the restroom. Dean ignored her, this was Sammy time, and she was fugly anyway. Dean and Sam sat in total silence that to an onlooker would seem awkward; the truth was they didn't need to speak. The profound and soulful bond between them meant talking was unneeded. These moments were they didn't have to talk were the moments that they treasured.

Finally finishing his bacon burger Dean flagged down the desperate waitress to order him and Sam some pie. Sam started to argue but let Dean order it to keep the peace. Turns out that Sam really enjoyed the pie though he would never tell Dean that. Dean engulfed his pie in a matter of seconds barely tasting the flaky crust and the perfectly sweetened pie filling. Dean stood up throwing down enough money for the food and a gracious tip. They left the honey hole diner and strutted their way down to closest casino.

"Wanna push our luck Sammy? Greatest bacon burger and pie I've ever had and hitting the jackpot would just make this day too good to be true!"

"Idunno Dean, what if we lose all the money that took months to get and could last us a long time? Is it worth it to you?"

"Come on Sam." Dean pulled out his rare but adorable puppy dog face.

Sam tried to avoid eye contact with the adorable face that was looking up at him. He shifted his eyes quickly though he knew that he was prolonging the inevitable. "Fine." Sam huffed.

"Great, now we can go make a butt-load of cash." Dean put on his serious poker face as he threw open the door gaining the attention of everyone near the door. Once Sam and Dean found a poker table that both of them could sit at they both bet higher than they should to set the tone of the game. Soon Sam and Dean were raking in the cash; they hopped casinos to prevent suspicion of them counting cards when in reality they were just really good at cards.

Before the night was over they were closing in on $10,000, with the ladies hanging off them whispering unspeakable things. Neither Dean nor Sam were paying much attention to the ladies making obscene gestures, focusing too much on the game. Dean had been sipping scotch all night, after winning again and again; he was taking more shots than ever before. Dean was wasted; Sam saw it and stood up to retrieve his intoxicated brother. As they were getting walking back to the Impala, Dean started to sing Bon Jovi at the top of his lungs and started to dance.

Before Sam knew what was happening he was singing along too. "There's one place left to go, who says you can't go hoooooooome?" The song had always been a favorite of Dean's having a special meaning.

Sam drove back the small room that they were currently calling home. They were asleep before they had realized what was happening.


	4. Chapter 4

Once again Dean had forced himself awake before he had to endure the worst. This time he couldn't muster the energy to get out of bed but instead laid, staring at the ceiling, contemplating how complicated his life had become. The sun had started to shine through the cracks around the blackout curtains. Soon Sam began rustling around and then he woke up to find Dean staring up at the ceiling. Sam rolled over to the night stand to check his phone; he had a message from Bobby.

"Hey ya Idjits, spent all day looking for this monster, had to dust off some of my older books. Good news it's easy to kill. Bad news is it's hard to spot. You're up against a griffin; there isn't much lore on how to kill it either. Safest bet would be silver bullet to the heart, though lead might work just fine too. I'll keep digging and make a few phone calls to see if anyone knows anything. The griffin could be anyone, look like anyone, they are masters of magic and can alter their appearance. They also hoard gold which could be why they are going after cons. Griffins eat human flesh, which would explain the missing strips of flesh. I suggest you find this thing and gank it fast."

"Bobby called. Said were up against a griffin." Sam stated bluntly and tired.

"Archie Griffin?"

"No Dean, half eagle, half lion griffin, only Bobby thinks that they can use magic to change appearance."

"Oh ya I knew that…" Dean was let down hoping to meet one of his idols.

"Bobby wasn't sure what would kill the griffin, he said silver should do the trick but he was making a few calls to make sure."

"Great so our mystery killer could still be anyone."

"Yes but if we can con casinos like the victims, then maybe we won't have to find our friend."

"Sammy I'm tired of using you as bait."

"Uh Dean, I wasn't planning on being the bait…" Sam looked at his brother as he processed what Sam meant.

"Oh ya, I'm good with that."

"Good you go out tonight I'll stay here and see if Bobby calls again. If you run into any trouble call me, I'll be right there."

"All right then I'm headed out."

"Dean, remember were on a job now, no more booze and especially no women." There was a hint of jealousy laced into the latter.

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

That was how they said goodbye and I love you.


	5. Chapter 5

Dean started up the Impala feeling at home with the purr of the motor. He pulled into the alley near the casino, not trusting the valet to park his baby. He had decided on wearing his suit, wanting to look serious and professional. When he walked in he acted cool, casually noting the cameras and where he could best be caught. He walked over to the black jack table with a double scotch, sipping it periodically. Soon he had surpassed their previous earnings, gaining more and more chips by the minute. Once he thought he had enough winnings he cashed out, loving the wide eyed look the clerk gave him.

Dean unlocked the door to their cheap room, he heard Sam jump and reach for his gun.

"Easy there big boy it's just me."

"Jesus Dean, you couldn't call?"

"I was uh… occupied." Dean stammered his checks becoming rosy.

"Did you even go to the casino? Or did you go straight to the brothel?" Sam accused angrily, the veins in his neck beginning to pulse.

"Yes and I made good money too, enough to keep you going after I'm gone."

"Dean…was that what this was about? Making sure you could take care of me? Dean I appreciate the thought but I'm a big boy Dean, I can take care of myself." Sam wanted to take the words back instantly, seeing the hurt run across Dean's face. He had only meant to take the weight off of Dean and let him know that he could cope on his own.

"Look Sam I know that you're a big boy and can take care of you, I forget that sometimes but it was supposed to be my job to protect you! Dad gave me the job of watching out for you and I failed Sammy." At this point tears were starting to form in Dean's eyes. "I'm sorry Sammy." And for the first time that Sam could remember Dean hugged him, not an awkward side hug, or a manly congratulations hug, but an I love you with all my heart hug. Sam could feel Dean shaking as he cried and began to cry himself. This was the first and last time that the brothers had ever shared a moment this raw.


	6. Chapter 6

Dean gained control of himself and pulled away from the giant warmth of Sam. He wiped his eyes and took a deep breath. "All right, Sammy no more chick flick moments." And with that Dean went to bed.

Dean had the same dream. He was running, it was completely dark, he couldn't see anything only hear the barks of the dogs nipping at his heels. He ran with all his might, he ran until his legs gave out from underneath of him. The dogs were on him before he hit the ground clawing and biting at his legs. Dean kicked and punched the dogs to no avail they were tearing away at his flesh. This is usually where he woke up, as soon as he heard the voice running towards him. But for some reason he couldn't wake up, this was the part that he had dreaded and avoided. The voice was Sam's, he came to Dean's side, screaming and crying. Only Dean couldn't say anything to sooth his baby brother. He tried with every fiber of his body but he couldn't make a single noise. He couldn't do anything, he failed his Sammy, he failed his Dad, there wasn't anyone he hadn't failed.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean finally woke up; it was bright outside Sam was sitting at the table quietly typing away on his laptop. He got up without saying a word and went to the bathroom, just looking in the mirror. He finally got up the nerve to leave the bathroom.

"So, what our monster didn't like me?"

"I dunno Dean give it a while, maybe if we go out on the strip again we can get it to follow us here."

"Sounds like a plan." Dean mumbled.

They left shortly after their conversation walking into every casino in the strip, being loud and obnoxious to make sure they were noticed. They drove back to the hotel and sat, waiting. Sam finally got up the nerve to speak. "I'm gonna miss you ya know."

"Trust me I know. I can't even think about it, I don't want to think about it, I don't want it to happen. But we can't keep pretending that it won't. I'd do it again in a heartbeat Sammy, I can't imagine living without you."

"Did you ever think about me? How did you feel about Dad exchanging his life for yours?" Sam was almost yelling and crying at the same time from his mixed emotions, sure he was grateful that Dean had brought him back but leaving him to live the rest of his life!? That was just cruel.

The conversation was cut short by the slight turning of the door knob. Both brothers jumped into a defensive position each grabbing a gun loaded with silver bullets. The door slowly opened, a woman stood in the door way. Dean and Sam recognized her right away, she had been in several of the casinos, she was not overly pretty but she was good looking. Once she stepped in the doorway and shut the door the brothers loosed several silver bullets each. She writhed in pain and let out an ear piercing screech. Next thing the brothers knew the woman was changing into her real form. She had the head and front legs of a bald eagle and the hind quarters of a lion with giant bird wings. She was bleeding this weird iridescent blood. She was slowly dying but wanted to kill the brothers before she died.

She flapped her wings hitting the paper thin walls and the cheap furniture. She stumbled towards them but couldn't make it close to the boys.

She was dead. Neither brother wanted to stay here any longer than they had to with the memories of what had happened. They loaded up their little belonging into the Impala and threw the body into the trunk to take to the desert and burn. The brothers would never forget Las Vegas no matter how bad they might want to.


End file.
